1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a puzzle apparatus that includes a number of puzzles that can each be arranged, one-at-a-time, on a platform of a housing and more specifically involves the use of sound producing means associated with the platform for producing audible sounds representative of characters shown on each of the puzzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different types of puzzles are known in the prior art which serve to provide an intellectually challenging test of a user's skill in being able to arrange puzzle pieces together to form a completed picture. As an improvement over such prior art devices, the present invention provides a means for producing a variety of sayings that are associated with characters shown in puzzles such as well-known cartoon characters. Thus, once the puzzle pieces of a puzzle have been properly arranged on the platform, the user can select and activate a sound producing assembly that will provide an audible saying associated with one of the characters shown on the puzzle.